Herne (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Herne the Hunter | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Cern, Cerne | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Tuatha de Danaan; The ; the , formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avalon, Otherworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Deer antlers growing out of both sides of his head | Citizenship = Otherworld | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of the Hunt and Fertility | Education = | Origin = Tuatha de Danaan | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Parkhouse; John Stokes | First = Hulk Comic (UK) #60 | HistoryText = Herne is a god from English and Germanic myth who represented the savagery and fertility of the untamed beasts of the forest and acted as the leader of the . Herne has been a member of the under the direction of Vortigen for untold centuries. At one time there were twelve Proud Walkers, but half of their number became evil, leaving Herne, Vortigen and the other four as the remaining members. Herne acted as the representative of the Celtic Gods and guide for Loki and Leah during during their voyage to London. | Powers = Herne possesses the conventional attributes of the Celtic Gods: *'Superhuman Strength': Herne, like all Celtic gods, possesses superhuman strength. However, the Celtic gods are physically weaker than some other god pantheons on average, such as the Olympians and Asgardians. Herne's strength is about average for a male member of his race and can lift about 30 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Herne can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Herne's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of humans during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him, which is about average for the Celtic Gods. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue': Herne's skin, muscle, and bone tissues are about 3 times as dense as the same tissue in a human. *'Superhuman Durability': Herne's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful blasts of energy without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Like all other members of his race, if injured, Herne is capable of healing with superhuman speed and efficiency due to his godly metabolism. However, he is incapable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. *'Extended Longevity': Though not immortal, as some other god pantheons, Herne, like all Celtic Gods, ages much slower than human beings. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = Herne the Hunter is a master archer, hunter, and tracker, and is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Class 30. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Herne the Hunter is a master archer and wields an arsenal of arrows with magical properties. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trackers Category:Hunters Category:Marvel UK Characters